A Tutor From the Past
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have gone their separate ways since entering high school. Now to their dismay Gordo must tutor Lizzie. Will they end up falling for each other? Or will they go their separate ways? Chapter 4 now up. Please read and review.
1. Math Whiz and Ex Best Friend

AN I don't own anything especially Lizzie Maguire. I am just a person with a little too much time on my hands.  
  
This story is set in the future. None of the characters are still speaking to each other. So please read and review to make me fell loved.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe her luck. This couldn't be happening to her. She was failing math. She had never failed anything in her life or gotten anything less then a C. The worst part was it was her senior year in high school and she needed to past math in order to graduate. Her math teacher had made a suggestion. He said that Lizzie should go to peer tutoring so that someone might be able to help her get her grade up. Reluctantly, Lizzie agreed but she was not pleased with the situation. So it was Tuesday afternoon and Lizzie had to spend an hour after school in the tutoring program. Lizzie could think of a million other places she rather be most of them involving her boyfriend of four years Ethan. Lizzie entered the tutoring room not knowing what to expect.  
  
Mr. Greene (head of tutoring program): Lizzie Maguire, right? You are here for extra math instruction, correct? I think you are paired with our resident math expert Dave. He is over there.  
  
Lizzie: All right then lets get this over with.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe her eyes. She could believe who her tutor was it was her ex best friend David "Gordo" Gordon. They along with Miranda were best friends throughout elementary school and middle school. Throughout those years they were inseparable. The three of them always had each other's backs. Lizzie hated to admit it but she missed that feeling. It was in high school everything changed. The boy she had been pinning over since she met him asked Lizzie out. Soon the pair was inseparable. Ethan and Lizzie went everywhere together. Shortly, Lizzie began to loose touch with her friends. They didn't seem to have time for each other anymore. Lizzie was too busy with her boyfriend and her new popular friends. Gordo was in all the accelerated classes and soon became friends with all the computer geeks. Miranda on the other hand was hanging out with the partiers. Soon there was just no room in their lives for each other. Lizzie hated to admit it but she hadn't spoken one word to Gordo since freshmen year.  
  
Lizzie walked up to her long lost friend and tapped him on the shoulder: Remember me?  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie so what do I owe the pleasure of this conversation? You know we are in public right? I thought we could only be secret friends when your friends aren't around. Well at least that is what you told me during freshmen year.  
  
Lizzie: Hey that was mean what did I do to deserve that?  
  
Gordo: Well, I don't know oh wait I suddenly remembered. You dumped us that's what. As soon as Ethan's group "accepted" you. You dumped your old friends like no big deal.  
  
Lizzie: Wow Gordo. I had no idea how much I hurt you.  
  
Gordo: Well you did. Wouldn't it hurt you if your so-called best friend started to talk behind your back all the time and never had time for you any more? So lets get back to my first question, why are you here?  
  
Lizzie: I think you are tutoring me in math. And for your information I am not the same girl I was back then so can we just put all that crap behind us?  
  
Gordo: Whatever. So you are the senior who is in danger of not graduating.  
  
Lizzie: I must have a big case of senioritis or something but I can't seem to focus on math.  
  
Gordo: Well don't worry about it happens to the best of us. I help you out. I'll get you through it. It is my job afterall.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks you don't know how much you will be helping me.  
  
Gordo: So what's the problem?  
  
Lizzie: Everything vectors, logs, polynomials, functions, radians, slope. You name it I don't understand it.  
  
Gordo: Okay lets get cracking.  
  
They spent the hour of the tutoring program working and Lizzie was still having trouble so she made a suggestion.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I think that I still need a lot of help if I am going to have a prayer. So would you mind coming over later like after dinner or something or even right now so we can work some more.  
  
Gordo: Sure I have no plans and I don't really want to go home and get interrogated by my mom.  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Gordo: Today is my dad's day to have dinner with me and he canceled and lets just put it this way my mom is not happy when he does that to me. I personally don't care. It's kinda sad actually I see the same amount of my dad now then before the divorce.  
  
Lizzie: Wow I had no idea that your parents got divorced. I am sorry that really sucks. So come on we will go and get some good old Maguire style cooking.  
  
Gordo: Okay that's sounds great Lizzie.  
  
They drove the mile and a half to the Maguire household in silence. Lizzie couldn't believe that she had no idea that his parents were divorced. Some friend she has been. Now Lizzie felt extremely ashamed for dumping him because he was not cool enough. Gordo was always there for her through thick and thin and she wasn't there for him when he probably needed here the most. And today after the way she had treated him, he was still willing to help her out. Boy did she feel about two inches tall. They arrived at the house.  
  
Gordo: Some things never change. Your house looks exactly the same.  
  
Lizzie: Hey mom I hope you don't mind but I brought someone for dinner. Is that okay?  
  
Jo: Sure it is. And guess what I am making Ethan's favorite dish tonight so fo course he is welcome to join us.  
  
Lizzie: I didn't bring Ethan though it's someone else.  
  
Gordo: Hey Mrs. Maguire! Remember me.  
  
Jo: Oh my god. In a million years I would not suspect Lizzie to bring you home for dinner. Oh let me give you a hug it is so good to see you.  
  
Gordo: Thanks its good to be here. I just came by to help Lizzie in math. I had to tutor her after school for the honors society.  
  
Jo: So whats new with you I feel like I haven't seen you in years?  
  
Gordo: Nothing much I just found out that I got into USC on a full film making scholarship. It was my first choice school.  
  
Jo: Congratulations. I hear that congrats are in order for your mom too. Mrs. Cunniham told me that she is marrying that boyfriend of hers.  
  
Gordo (looking uncomfortable): Yeah the happy day is set for in June. I am so glad I am going away to college.  
  
Matt walks in.  
  
Matt: Gordo hey guess what I got a new video game that you got to see.  
  
Gordo: Okay let me see it. Awww. Cool I have been wanting this game forever.  
  
Lizzie: I see nothing has changed between you two.  
  
Matt: As far as I am concerned Gordo is my hero. He saved me on my butt on the first day of freshmen year.  
  
Gordo: Yeah it was really no big deal some jerk was trying to take advantage of him in the lunch line so I kinda stepped in.  
  
Matt: Some guy was trying to take my lunch money from Lanny and me and Gordo stepped in and as soon as the guy saw him he backed down.  
  
Gordo: Yeah I used to tutor the guy in science and I have some incriminating information on him. Besides it was no big deal. A friend was in trouble I did what I had to do in order to help him.  
  
Lizzie was amazed. Gordo put his neck on the line in order to help her brother and his friend. He hadn't even spoken to matt in three years yet he still felt a need to protect him. She was beginning to regret not having Gordo in her life anymore. Sure she missed him. Like how he could always cheer her mood up. He knew exactly how to make her laugh. Now that Lizzie thinks about it she realizes that Gordo was the perfect friend. But she thought what she had with her new friends was better. Lizzie was now wondering if she made the wrong choice. Without a moment's hesitation, she knew in her heart that she wanted Gordo back in her life again.  
  
Door bell rings  
  
It is Ethan  
  
Lizzie: Ethan what are you doing here? Do we have plans or something?  
  
Ethan: I just wanted to see you. I thought we could hang out or something.  
  
Lizzie: Wow you should of really called first. I have plans with my family. Yeah we are doing some sort of bonding thing. So I am busy sorry.  
  
Ethan: Okay (kisses her) I'll call you tonight. Don't forget that Kate's party is tomorrow night okay.  
  
Lizzie: Okay Bye  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it she just lied to the love of her life and for what. She decided that she needed to reprioritize.  
  
What will Lizzie do and who will she choose? Let me know what you guys think. So read and review. 


	2. Dave's World

A/N Hey I own nothing including any characters in this story.  
  
Despite Lizzie's confused state of mind, she continued to study with Gordo. Lizzie had decided to simply put the whole lying to Ethan in the back of her mind. Right now her focus was math. She had to admit it but he was a really good teacher. Somehow he was able to get through all the math concepts so she would understand.  
  
Gordo: Wow I can't believe it. It's almost 10. I better get home I have a test in AP biology tomorrow and I am not even sure what the chapter is about.  
  
Lizzie: Looks like I am not the only one with senioritis. Hey let me give you a ride home it is the least I can do after all.  
  
Gordo: Thanks Let me just get my bag and say good bye to matt and we can go.  
  
Gordo never thought that he would be here again. Lizzie and him had not been friends for years. And he hated to admit it but it wasn't entirely her fault. He saw it coming they were just growing apart. When they entered high school everything changed. Miranda discovered high school parties and he personally didn't care for them. Lizzie became obsessed with trying to be popular after the most popular boy Ethan Craft asked her out. Soon Lizzie was a cheerleader to impress him. Gordo never saw his two best friends anymore. He ate lunch at a different time then they did and he was in none of the same classes as they were. He began to become friends with the people in his classes including Larry Touchman. Now Gordo was disappearing and Dave was emerging. Nowadays no one calls him Gordo everyone calls him Dave. It felt weird yet reassuring to be called by his childhood nickname. Four years ago, he practically lived at the Maguire house. Now it felt strange being there which was not one feeling that was associated with the Maguire house. Today he had the surprise of the year. At the tutoring for national honor society, he was paired up with his ex best friend Lizzie Maguire. First off he was surprised that Lizzie was failing any subject and that she spoke to him. The two friends were very distant. They didn't speak. They didn't wave to each other in the hallways. It was almost as they were never friends in the first place.  
  
So Dave " Gordo" Gordon reluctantly tutored her. After all it was his job and he had nothing better to do. All of his friends including Larry Touchman were busy doing some sort of extra credit assignment for biology. He finished his early because Gordo thought that he had plans with his Dad. They had an agreement: he would live with his mom all of the time but every Tuesday he was supposed to have dinner with his dad. The only problem was his dad either cancelled or didn't show. Dave pretended like he didn't care but deep down inside it was tearing him apart. He thought that his father's absence meant that he didn't love him. He knew better by now not to go home on these days. If he went home he had to endure the wrath of his mother asking where his father was. Why should she care anyway? She had a new boy toy of her own, Arthur and they were going to get married. Dave Gordo could not wait to leave for college.  
  
They get into the car.  
  
Gordo: Hey I don't live over on Stetler anymore. We moved into someplace smaller over on Linden Avenue.  
  
Lizzie: Okay just tell me what house it is okay. I can't believe you moved. There were so many good memories at that place.  
  
Gordo: Yeah I don't I know it. Hey remember the time we thought that we could fly off my garage roof.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Man I wish that things could still be that innocent and simple. Like remember when we were in middle school and our hardest problem was being grounded.  
  
Gordo: Yeah I know. Oh wait there's my house over there. It's the gray one with the white trim. Thanks for the ride.  
  
Lizzie: No problem. Hey can I use your bathroom I have to go really bad.  
  
Gordo: Sure come on in  
  
The inside of Gordo's house was unrecognizable to Lizzie. She saw nothing familiar. The house was cold and uninviting. No wonder Gordo wanted to spend no time here. There was a note on the table for him  
  
Dave: I hope you are out having fun with your dad. I am out with Arthur. Don't wait up for me. If you get hungry there are some frozen dinners in the freezer. Try not to do anything stupid while I am gone. Remember to take out the trash.  
  
---Mom  
  
PS if you have nothing better to do could you maybe do some cleaning? Arthur's parents are coming and I want this place to be presentable.  
  
While Lizzie was in the bathroom Gordo saw the note and crippled it up and through it against the wall. He couldn't believe it. His mother thought the world revolved around herself. That was not new. But come on he was eighteen not eight it is not like he is going to burn down the house cooking a TV dinner. But he was not brought into this earth to be her slave. He kept his anger to himself for the last thing he wanted was her pity.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks for the bathroom I guess, Gordo. Oh wait do you want me to call you Dave?  
  
Lizzie No problem. It feels good to be called Gordo again.  
  
Lizzie noticed a picture on the table in Gordo's room. It was of him and Miranda. The picture looked pretty recent like it was less than a year old. In the picture they are smiling and looking like they are having the time of their lives. Lizzie felt left out.  
  
Lizzie( picking up the picture): Hey when was this taken?  
  
Gordo: Oh that, last year she took me for a night on the town for my birthday.  
  
Lizzie: You two still friends?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, we are not as close as we use to be but every so often we rent a movie. She is really good at helping me to get my mind off of things. We just hang and veg out and talk.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. She always assumed since the three of them weren't friends then none of them were friends. Lizzie came to this conclusion obviously they don't need me any more since they got each other. And besides she has a lot of friends and a hectic social calendar. She has a full life so what was she complaining about. Lizzie decided to get out of Gordo's house as soon as possible.  
  
Lizzie: Hey thanks with the tutoring and stuff it really helped.  
  
Gordo: No problem. Anytime. Have a good night and drive safe.  
  
Lizzie: bye  
  
Everything has changed. Nothing is the same. She feels stupid to believe that they would ever be friends again. All Lizzie wanted to do was to forget this whole night ever happened.  
  
What do you think? How do you like the story line? Please read and review to let me know what you all think so I know what direction I should go in my writing. 


	3. A Wake up Call in Dentention

Chapter Three  
  
Hey I owe nothing I have like 10 bucks to my name and a impressive collection of junk to my name so of course I don't owe Lizzie Maguire.  
  
Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. I really appreciate it. You guys gave me great feed back so keep it coming.  
  
ENJOY  
  
Detention  
  
Since she was up late last night, she was late for class. She spent pretty much the entire night sitting up in her room thinking about what had happened to her that day. Because she was late, Lizzie got an automatic detention. She definitely was not looking forward to this ordeal.  
  
During school something changed. She was friends with Gordo or at least they were on speaking terms. They said hi to each other in the hallway. It wasn't much but it was a start. After the way Lizzie treated him she wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to her again. Later that day at Lizzie's locker:  
  
Gordo: Hi  
  
Lizzie: Hey, what's up?  
  
Gordo: I was just wondering how did you do in math today? Did you pass your quiz?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I got a B on it that I couldn't believe because yesterday I understood nothing. Your help really saved me. How can I thank you?  
  
Gordo: You don't have to thank me. It's my job. I am glad you did well though. I gotta go. See ya.  
  
Lizzie: Okay  
  
The conversation with her tutor almost made Lizzie late for detention. That was one thing she did not need. She ran into detention and gave the teacher her slip and ran to the back of the room. She could not believe who was sitting besides her. It was Miranda Sanchez. Miranda and Lizzie used to be inseparable. Now like with Gordo they never spoke. It was in high school everything changed. Miranda always followed the beat of her own drummer. In High school she had no intentions of being popular and she didn't care how the other kids thought of her. Lizzie on the other hand wanted to be popular. And she did whatever she had to do to be popular. Lizzie began spreading rumors about Miranda. Of course Miranda was upset by her actions she didn't blame her. They just stopped talking one day. Then they started to avoid each other. It wasn't hard they had none of the same classes or lunch periods. Eventually Lizzie was accepted into the popular group through being Ethan's boyfriend. Miranda soon found friends of her own.  
  
Lizzie: Hi  
  
Miranda: Oh my god. I am honored the infamous Lizzie Maguire is speaking to me a mere commoner. So what do I owe this pleasure? Am I like the last person on earth or something?  
  
Lizzie: No your not. I am taking to you because I want to but sorry I guess I deserve that after the way I treated you in the past.  
  
Miranda: Whatever queenie.  
  
Lizzie: You will never guess who is tutoring me in math?  
  
Miranda: Dave I know he called me last night. I think he got into it with his mom's boyfriend.  
  
Lizzie: You two still friends?  
  
Miranda: Yeah we kinda just have each other's backs unconditionally. He's been going through a real hard time at home so I try to be there for him. We don't like hang out on weekends or anything. We are just each other's shoulder's to cry on.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I feel bad for the guy I never realized he was going through so much.  
  
Miranda: Why would you? You are so self absorbed. You only notice things that directly affect you.  
  
Lizzie: Hey if anyone told me what was going on I would have been there. I am NOT that self-absorbed.  
  
Miranda: Yes you are. You obviously did not notice Dave and his problems sophomore year. He was crying out for help. Lizzie the guy tried to kill himself. Dave called me up hysterical one night. He has not been well for a while.  
  
Lizzie: I had no idea. Wow. He seemed fine last night.  
  
Miranda: Dave was not fine last night. His mom left him a really mean note and her boyfriend calls him stupid all the time.  
  
Lizzie: Don't worry next time I see him I will talk to him about it.  
  
Miranda: Don't. Lizzie don't he will kill me if he know that I told you. And right now he needs to trust me. Besides what makes you think that he will listen to you? You haven't spoken to us in years now all of a sudden you want to come running in and play hero. I am sorry it doesn't work that way. You made your decision years ago. You decided years ago that none of us are friends so there.  
  
Lizzie: Hey I want to help I care about him a lot more then you guys think. I think I might have feelings for him that are more then friends.  
  
Miranda: I can't believe you. Everything is always about you. You want to be friends so all of a sudden we are supposed to drop everything we are doing to be friends with you. Get real. Where were you when we needed you? And now after spending four hours with him you decide you want to date him. And because it is you he is supposed to agree. The person you are falling in love with is Gordo. Trust me Gordo is not Dave. They are two different people. You don't even know Dave.  
  
Lizzie was speechless at Miranda's accusations. Miranda got up and went to sit on the other side of the room of where detention was leaving Lizzie flabbergasted. Lizzie made a decision though she was going to find Gordo or Dave and tell him exactly how she feels about him Let him decide. Besides what does Miranda know anyway?  
  
After detention Lizzie leaped out of her seat pushed Miranda out of the way and ran towards the tutoring room to find Gordo. When she got there she saw him. But she couldn't believe what she saw him doing or whom he was doing it with.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading please review and make me feel loved. It only takes a second. 


	4. The Shocker of the Century

A/N I own nothing including Lizzie Maguire. If you want proof look in my fridge I have been living off of Easy Mac and Pepsi.  
  
Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It makes me want to write more and faster. So keep the reviews coming.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
Lizzie couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream or something. There is no way that Gordo could be doing this. It's not like what he was doing was wrong but still. There he was sitting there on the table where the day before he was tutoring Lizzie. Dave was kissing a girl right in front of her. She couldn't believe it. Lizzie had no idea that Dave had a girlfriend. He never mentioned her. Lizzie thought wait this is probably not his girlfriend but its just some random girl. To Lizzie this made even less sense. She had to be his girl friend. That was the only logical explanation. But where does that leave Lizzie? Ten minutes ago she was willing to risk everything in order to tell Gordo her feelings. Now there was no way she could tell him anything. He had a girlfriend that would be wrong and she wants him to be happy because after all he was her friend, wasn't he? She couldn't look at them anymore. Lizzie had to get out of there.  
  
In the hallway:  
  
Miranda: Lizzie why are you running?  
  
Lizzie: Oh I am just trying to get away from something.  
  
Miranda: You saw them didn't you?  
  
Lizzie: What? I have no idea what are you talking about.  
  
Miranda: You probably just walked in to the room and saw Dave kissing his girlfriend Allison. I honestly thought you knew that he has a girlfriend. They have been going out since the beginning of senior year.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah well I didn't know. I am shocked okay.  
  
Miranda: Hey I was shocked too when he told me.  
  
Lizzie: You were?  
  
Miranda: Yeah because they seem like such an odd couple. She is really conservative neat freak and he is well a slob and a loose cannon. It's true what they say is opposite attract. But I am surprised they are really good for each other. She seems to bring out the best in him.  
  
Lizzie: I am just surprised that he never mentioned her to me last night.  
  
Miranda: Yeah I think they had a fight because Dave called me last night. Normally he only calls when they are fighting. I think that they are fighting because he got accepted to USC and she wants to go east for college. I think you just witnessed the make up kiss.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah well I have to go. So I guess I'll talk to you later.  
  
Miranda: Whatever Lizzie rushed home. The last two days had thrown her into the past and now she knew that she had to go back into the present. Tonight is Kate's party and she is going to go with her boyfriend who she happened to love Ethan.  
  
Lizzie: Mom I am home.  
  
Jo: How was your day at school? How did the math quiz go?  
  
Lizzie: Bad I was late and I got detention. I did okay on the quiz I got a B.  
  
Jo: Sorry about the whole detention thing try to get up earlier okay? And I guess all that help that Gordo gave you last night really made a difference.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah it did. But part of me wished I never got the help from him.  
  
Jo: Why?  
  
Lizzie: The whole thing turned my life upside down.  
  
Jo: How? Because an old friend helped you?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah because the whole experience made me realize how much I missed him. And today in detention when I was talking to Miranda. . . .  
  
Jo: You were talking to Miranda Sanchez?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah and that's not the point. So I was talking to her and when I was I kinda found out that I sorta might have feelings for him or something. Miranda told me not to and when I went to go find him I saw him kissing his girlfriend.  
  
Jo: Wow sounds like you have had a pretty rotten day.  
  
Lizzie: And the worst part about this whole situation is Ethan.  
  
Jo: What about him?  
  
Lizzie: All day and all the time I spent with Gordo yesterday I didn't think about Ethan. And when I saw him I lied to him. I have been thinking about my relationship with him lately. I think I have dated him for too long I need to see what else is out there. I know why I started dating him but I don't know why I still am.  
  
Jo: Lizzie I have one word of advice for you honey just follow your heart.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks mom I think that I should go and get ready.  
  
When Lizzie went up to her room, she saw Matt sitting on the floor reading her diary. Lizzie: Matt get out of here okay. I need my space.  
  
Matt: What's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: What do you mean?  
  
Matt: Well normally when I am in your room you yell at me and get me in trouble with mom, so you are obviously preoccupied.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah well long sorry short. I think I like Gordo as more then a friend and then I saw him kissing his girlfriend.  
  
Matt: So you had a chance to meet Allison?  
  
Lizzie: You knew?  
  
Matt: I thought everyone did. After all he is dating Allison Beckett who is probably the smartest girl in school.  
  
Lizzie: Well I didn't so just get out of here or I will tell mom.  
  
Matt: Fine  
  
Lizzie got dressed to go to her best friend, Kate's house for the party. She put on her best black dress it was Ethan's favorite. But so much has changed today. She was really not sure how to tell Ethan the whole story. Lizzie decided to just put it in the back of her mind for the night.  
  
The door bell rang. Ethan looked amazing. She pretended that everything was good between them. She hoped that he didn't sense tension in the air. At the party it looked like the whole senior class was there. Half of the faces she didn't even recognize. While her and Ethan were dancing, Lizzie's eyes turned towards the snack table where she saw the happy couple. What was she going to do now?  
  
A/N Thanks to all those who reviewed and keep them coming because I have no idea where to go next? Let me know who they want Lizzie to be with? Gordo or Ethan because then I can hopefully take it from there. Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
